Operation: F.E.R.A.L.
is the second story in the thirteenth and final episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 22, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 1 and Sector V are on Rainbow Monkey Island trying to take "The Code" from the Delightful Children. Numbuh 1 enter the Delightful Children's ship to get it. After managing to snatch it from their fingers, he radios his team to tell them the code, only to be hit in the face and falls in a hole in the bottom. Sector V tries to save Numbuh 1, but is unable to find him for 46 minutes, they then find his clothes and become worried. Numbuh 5 says it's ok, and that Numbuh 1 just took his clothes off. About that time they hear something in the bushes and find that Numbuh 1 has became a Rainbow Monkey (both sloppy and aggressive), although the viewer doesn't see how Numbuh 1 transformed into a Rainbow Monkey. They take him up to the Moonbase, were Numbuh 86 points out that the first thing they need to do is pick a new leader for their sector--the others don't care and just want Numbuh 1 back. Numbuh 86 explains that all KND-sectors must have a leader, even if it's only temporary--she asks Numbuh 5 and then Numbuh 2 to take as the leader of Sector V, but they both refuse. Numbuh 4 continuously begs Numbuh 86 to make him the leader, but she ultimately ends up choosing Numbuh 3 as the new (temporary) leader of Sector V. Numbuh 3 takes control of Sector V, and orders Numbuh 1 to become human again, because he has "The Code". Numbuh 86 then freaks out asking why they didn't tell her before and demanding the scientists change him back, immediately. The KND scientists use Element L (which is just Lizzie Devine) to try to cure back Numbuh 1, but doesn't work. Numbuh 1 keeps kissing everybody he sees, Lizzie claims, "I prefer this Nigie" and they both kiss. Soon, Sector V asks Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86 what's so important about this code. Numbuh 86 explains that whoever finds "The Code" gets a free Rainbow Monkey keychain in a contest. It then makes Numbuh 1 so angry that he yells "A KEYCHAIN?!!? You mean to tell me that I risked my life, endangered my team and spent valuable Kids Next Door resources, so you can win a stupid keychain?!" snapping back to normal. He then starts lecturing everyone that being a KND operative is serious business, not a key chain hunt, only for his sector to hug him back happily since he's back to normal; Lizzie sighs that "it was nice while it lasted". One day, Numbuh 1 gets revenge on the DCFDTL, who have been expecting their keychain, by having his "friends" (giant real-live Rainbow Monkeys) attack them at the Delightful Mansion. Ending Credits: Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 71.562 argue at each other over whose fault Numbuh 1's ape-ification was. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 71.562 (debut) *Numbuh 74.239 (debut) *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 275 (debut) Allies *Rainbow Monkeys *Lizzie Devine Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Rainbow Monkey Island *Moonbase *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology *V.E.G.G.I.E. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. *Communicator *E.L.E.P.H.I.N.D.E.R. *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *Megaphone Villain Technology *Trap *Backpack helicopter *Dragonfly ship Transcript Operation: F.E.R.A.L./Transcript Continuity * Abby reveals that she used to be sector leader at one point, which is brought up again in following episodes. * Fanny knows about the incident that caused Nigel to lose his hair, judging from how she reacted to Abby turning down the position. Pop Culture References Numbuh 1 going feral could be a reference to Tarzan Trivia *Numbuh 275, a KND scientist whose real name is Jacob, was based on a boy also named Jacob, whose wish (through the Make-A-Wish Foundation) was to appear in a KND-episode as an operative. *The episode's name is based on the term "feral," which means a human raised in the wild with no human interaction. *The 45 Minutes Later time card changed to the time card 46 Minutes Later. *This is the only time when Lizzie and Numbuh 1 actually kiss (although Numbuh 1 was feral at the time). *According to Numbuh 86, it's a KND-rule that all sectors have to have a leader, even if said leader is only in the position temporarily. **This in turn leads to the reveal that Numbuh 5 was apparently the leader of Sector V at some point, until a certain incident made her give up the job. Goofs To be added! Gallery Numbuh 74.239.jpg F.E.R.A.L. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1